Wrestling Rhymes
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER: An old thing about my first SD (Sarah-styled!) ...What the title says is what it is....
1. The Rhymes

A/N: Just some things I found while I was cleaning my computer. Some of it is a little old...(Like YO MAMA! OooO!) but that's all right. I own nothing and this was made out of boredom and fun... So don't sue. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tick Tock, Tick Tock!"  
quoth the Benoit at Backlash to poor Lillian  
"Where's my Flock?"  
asked Raven  
  
"Old School!"  
yelled Undertaker  
"I pity da fool!"  
said Mr...er..Booker T  
  
"Twist of Fate!"  
Matt Hardy yelled  
"I wanna be your mate!"  
his brother said to me...  
  
"Thug life!"  
said everyone's favorite Oompa Lumpa, Tazz  
"I really AM the Undertakers wife!"  
yelled ugly Sara as she was escorted away by security  
  
"Money Money Money!"  
sang Shane O's music  
"I think I'm a Playboy bunny!"  
Terri said hugging Raven  
  
"Yeah, keyword: THINK!"  
Raven yelled pushing Terri off of him...  
"I won't sink!"  
Big Show said to Billy Gunn as he got into the little boat  
  
"I'm Rob Van Dam!"  
pointed out the egotistical Russian...quite literally  
"Woo! I'll make you tap... man!"  
Angle exclaimed, doing his little dance  
  
"Me Rhyno! Me Man-Beast! Gore!"  
said Mr. Terry Gerin  
"Stephanie is nothing but a whore!"  
Jericho said looking fondly at Stephanie McJugs....  
  
"Let the bodies hit the floor!"  
and the fans danced in the aisles  
"We are the Horsemen, Four"  
Benoit and his buddies said  
  
"I sell wrestlers in jars!"  
Sarah said laughing evilly  
"Let's go to a bar!"   
the APA said to each other  
  
"We used to be in The Brood!"  
Edge and Christian remembered  
"Dude!"  
they exclaimed  
  
"I like to drink blood."  
Gangrel said forlornly  
"Highlander: Endgame was SO not a dud!"  
Edge yelled at Christian  
  
"Welcome to Red Hook!"  
said the sign over Tazz's house  
"Let's all praise the Book!"  
Heymen said about the Rock wannabe  
  
"Test, Test, Test"  
sang the music for the large (and yummy) Canadian  
"The little bird is about to leave the nest!"  
DDP said to Raven  
  
"What the hell?"  
Raven said looking at DDP  
"Someone! Ring the bell!"  
Terri yelled to the ref as DDP hit Raven with the Diamond Cutter  
  
"Break the walls Dooooown!"  
sang Jerich...Moongoos.... Whoever  
"Touch my crown!"  
The King commanded JR  
  
"Where is my ho's?"  
Godfather asked to no one in particular  
"...In different zip codes!"  
Jay-Z makes his guest appearance to finish the line  
  
"Suck it!"  
X-Pac said. And then cried when no one replied.   
"Stephanie! That's a monster zit!"  
E & C & Jericho reminded her.   
  
"She's a full on sorchcake!"  
Christian said to himself as Lita walked by....  
"We all know those are FAKE!"  
Chyna told Trish in their catfight.   
  
"Everything is cool when you're ...RVD..."  
Rob said to no one in particular  
"What about Raven! What about me!"  
said Raven... cuz he wanted some chill pills too....  
  
"I AM THE SCORPION KING!"  
The Rock yelled on the movie screen  
"Listen Jeff, you and I were just a fling!"  
Trish said to Jeff Hardy 


	2. I don't have RAW

RAW/SMACKDOWN Shake-up  
(OR What a Strange, Odd Raw it's been)  
  
  
  
A/N: Own nothing do I. 'Cept this really cool Forceable Entry cd.... But, since I'm sure Vince's lawyers all ready own that, they shouldn't sue me, cuz that's the only thing of monetally goodness that I own. Rock on! *is rocking out to Benoit's theme right now*  
  
  
  
  
Oh Lord, no!  
You might say, "they split, so?"  
  
But, you see, I don't own Raw  
And they're going to have a large draw  
From my man Raven,  
(But, luckily Vince has Maven!)  
  
No more Lita, Jeffie, or Matt  
No more sneak NWO attack  
(Yay!)  
But, luckily I will still see Y-2-J  
  
No more Raven, yeah I'm still stuck on that...  
As the Hurricane would say, "Whatz up wit dat!?"  
Will there be a love triangle between Raven, Molly, and Spike?  
How will I know? The only way I'd know is if I rode to Tracy's on a bike!  
  
I only have Smackdown now  
With no Brock and Heyman, that cow...  
But, Tajiri and Torrie   
Makes me feel hunky-dory!  
(Dude! David Bowie rules!)  
And you're sure to see the APA at a bar stool....  
  
Oh! And did you hear!?!  
Gangrel'll be back - Let's all cheer!  
ECW reunites  
And Billy and Chuck still bite  
  
I get to see Tazz  
But, sadly I also get to see Jazz  
They split up the Hollys!  
And I still want my Molly dollie!  
  
I'll never get to see Tommy Dreamer, Jackie, or R-V-D!  
How will I survive? Golly Gee!  
Big Show and Booker T on the same show?  
God, will that blow!   
  
The women's roster is evenly split...  
And I hope Raven will still wear a kilt!  
Will Al Snow bring back Head?  
And will Spike still get thrown around and look all dead?  
  
Jeff Hardy's got a new, weird tattoo  
But, I'll never see it again, and now I'm blue!  
Kinda like his hair  
And I'll never see Ric Flair!  
  
I'll never scream, "Meeeeeaaaat!" again  
What will happen to the Hurricane and Mighty Molly, then?  
They're on different channels  
Will the Flock be revived, with Flannel?!   
A/N: *swoons*  
  
Has anyone else seen how R-V-D and Edge were getting close?  
Even though R-V-D still has that tenedcy to boast?!  
When the Dudleyz were split, I cried  
It was so sad to see D-von tell Bubba 'buh-bye!"  
  
Vince ain't no idoit, he didn't let Kidman go  
Of course Vince also has Saturn, whose very slow  
Just ask Terri!  
And that Brock guy, he sure is scary!   
  
Christian and DDP are on the same team now!  
Maven has a big eyebrow!  
(But, that's all right!)  
And that guy Albert, What a sight!   
  
All-in-all, I will miss the guys I'll never see  
From Team X-treme and their three  
To, Raven my depressed anti-socail cuddly bird  
To my Fire Kitty Kane, who colors in his Big Bird  
And Dancin' Stevie Richards and Goldust  
And, I'll even miss Trish's big assed bust  
No more Tommy Dreamer or Justin Credible's bald head  
With Big Boss Man and Undertaker there, expect a lot of blood shed  
And Mr. Perfect and D'Lo Brown!  
I hope Billy and Chuck don't have anymore posedowns....  
  
Please go out and buy the Forceable Entry cd  
It's really good and I like to sing with it, off-key  
Oh God! I can't stop with my rhymes!   
This SUCKS big time!  
Ahhh!   
Blah!  
*groan* I miss Rhyno!  
Ha! I can't find anything to rhyme with that, unless I was an albino!  
  
AHHHHH! Damn! 


	3. 13 Days Before SD

A/N: This is something I found while cleaning up my computer. I wrote 13 days (apparently) before me and Tracy went to our SD!  
  
Tracy's V.O.: I had a horrible time! I was sick!!! I was!!  
Sarah: Bullshit! You enjoyed it! Especially seeing Ravenly!   
Tracy: I couldn't see him because you were screaming to damn loud. And you were standing up with your big dumb ass sign.  
Sarah: Shut up. At least you got to see RVD look like he was high!   
Tracy: Poor RVD -snickers-  
  
As I was saying! So, here it is:  
  
  
  
13 More Days 'til I go to Smackdown  
12 Stephanie's bouncing  
11 Jericho's looking...er...insulting...  
10 years of Undertakers destruction (actually closer to 12...but whose counting?)  
9 things/people Kane has set on fire  
8 Christian's whining  
7 Tag Team titles gold! (EnC baby!)  
6 Canadian Superstars (Test, Y2J, EnC, Lance Storm, Trish)  
5 people GORED!  
4 -star frog splash (damnit!)  
3 ...members of Team X-Treme  
2 Canadian Chris's  
1 Raven tied up in X-mas wrapping..... 


End file.
